Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET) devices are often utilized for Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) protection within CMOS integrated circuits to clamp any large ESD-induced voltage pulse to a level low enough to avoid damaging the semiconductor devices and/or metal interconnects in the integrated circuit chips involved. However, existing MOSFET-based clamps utilized for ESD protection are incapable of protecting any semiconductor device that has a turn-on voltage that is lower than the trigger voltage of the ESD clamp being utilized.